Through his eyes
by Gokurocks18
Summary: Sena and Juumonji have a little accident that causes them to switch lives but the catch is... they have also switched personality's ? So now Sena thinks he is the leader of the Ha Ha Brothers and Juumonji thinks he is the football team's coach...Delinquent Sena/weak Juumonji


**Through his eyes**

It was an ordinary day at Deimon Private Senior High School, we as ordinary as a day could be at this crazy school. Sean was running late for is first class of the day. The only reason for that was because of those no good delinquents know as the Ha Ha Brothers. See the "Brothers" were using Sena as an errand boy for years. And today was no different they needed him to bring them there usual requirements of the day. For Juumonji the leader it was a fresh pack of smokes, for Kuroki it was an energy drink and smokes and finally for Togano it was the newest issue of shonen jump and his favorite brand of smokes. Needless to say Sena had his hands full.

Juumonji was getting irritated from not having his morning smoke and was cussing out Sena for not being there on time. Just as Juumonji was about to leave there "secret" club house when Sena burst through the door knocking right into him. The two of them collided head first causing both of them to be knocked out. Kuroki and Togano ran over to help out there boss. Little did they know that while the two boys were knocked out there auras were being switched. Juumonji's gray spiked aura was starting to circle around Sena's body. And Sena's calm blue aura was starting to circle Juumonji's body. The expressions on the two boys faces started to change and there new auras started to settle in. Juumonji's scowl started to turn into a nervous frown while Sean's frown became and angry scowl.

Kuroki started shaking his bosses body. "wake up boss, god I hope that stupid Sena didn't brake your brain". Togano nodded in agreement as he reached into Sena's bag and pulled out his smokes and magazine. Kuroki did the same taking a sip of his energy drink and lighting up his smoke. Suddenly Sena opened his eyes. "hey look the baby is finally awake" Togano said lowering his magazine and staring at Sena with disgust. "Oh what happened... man I have such a headache" Sena said sitting up and rubbing his head. "You ran into Juumonji you stupid idiot" Kuroki said around his smoke. "Oh good so the baby showed up I was beginning to have withdraws" Sena said while standing up as a scowl formed on his face. "Hey you wake up... hey Juumonji you damn baby wake up I need my morning smoke" Sena screamed as he kicked Juumonji waking him up. "oh what... I'm so sorry I was late master Sena...here you are" Juumonji said while sitting up and looking through Sena's bag. After a brief pause Juumonji produced a fresh pack of Marlboro reds and handed they to Sena. "It's about time dummy" Sean grabbed the pack and ripped them open shoving an unlit cigarette into his mouth. The other two "brothers" just stared in shock as Sena leaned back against the brick wall and unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his tiny mouth.

"Can I help you two ?" Sena scowled at the other two boys "god its like you two have never seen me smoke before... hello news flash I'm the leader of a delinquent gang of course I smoke". Juumonji picked up Sena's back pack and started to leave when he stopped and turned back to the boys . "hey don't forget after school we have football practice" Juumonji said. "Your forgetting something baby face" sena said. "oh yeah...I forgot" Juumonji walked back over and took out a lighter and brought the flame to the tip of Sena's cigarette then handed the lighter to Sena and walked out of the club house to go to his first class of the day. Kuroki and Togano turned back to Sena watching him take a long deep drag of his cigarette and blowing out the smoke like he had been smoking for years.

"come on dweebs lets go to class before we get caught again" Sena said while taking the smoke out of his mouth with his thumb and forefinger. The other two boys did the same putting out there smokes they all headed out the door with Sena staring there signature "Ha Ha Ha" as the door closed behind them.


End file.
